


Kindness

by SeleneJessabelle12626



Series: Beyond the Sea [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Pirate AU, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneJessabelle12626/pseuds/SeleneJessabelle12626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Mate Jack Pattillo was taking inventory of all the supplies that had been collected to aide in the construction of the various buildings they would need when he heard a loud splash from the sea, much louder than any wave should have been when it crashed. He turned to see what had made the noise and nearly fell over in surprise when he saw one of the mermaids they recognized, coughing and sputtering on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness

It’d been a little over a week since the pirates of the ship Achievement had arrived in the mermaid cove. A little more than a week since the men had learned that not only were the rumors of this area true that mermaids did exist, but they resided in this very cove.  


Since that first night the sight of mermaids to the crew had become almost normal. For some reason, the five mermaids liked to come and watch the men on the shore as they explored the island. They never sang a single dangerous note, seemingly content to just observe.  


Geoff had declared this island their own after coming to the understanding that the locals would not cause any trouble and were just as interested with the human’s presence as the humans were happy to have a place to make their headquarters. After all, every pirate crew needed a place to store their loot and plundering, be it an old cave or Tropical Island in the middle of mermaid infested waters.  


Once the decision had been made that this was the place, the pirates had set about to their own favored tasks to assist in making the island their own. Ryan and Ray went to chart the entire island and locate any sources of fresh water or other resources. Michael and Gavin worked on gathering items from the ship and transferring them to the land, while Geoff and Jack began plans on structures they could all live in.  


It was easy going for the hard working men, every night ending with a cookout by the fire pit they had fashioned on the beach, watching the sunset over the calm waves. Then they’d return to their ship by lantern light to sleep, returning to the island the next morning. It may seem dull, but to them it was a dream come true to have a chance to not worry about when they might get attacked by either the navy or other pirates. A boring life was the ideal life for a pirate.  
~  


First Mate Jack Pattillo was taking inventory of all the supplies that had been collected to aide in the construction of the various buildings they would need when he heard a loud splash from the sea, much louder than any wave should have been when it crashed. He turned to see what had made the noise and nearly fell over in surprise when he saw one of the mermaids they recognized, coughing and sputtering on the beach.  


It was the auburn haired one, with the bright orange tail. He wondered how she had gotten so far up the beach and quickly realized that a rogue wave must have carried her, based on the wet sand that surrounded her.  


Eventually she stopped coughing and pushed herself up so she could look around. Her eyes fell on him and widened, her face flushing red. She gave him a small smile and attempted to push herself back into the water, but another wave crashed and moved her back up the beach. She tried a few more times but the same thing happened, causing her to let out a huff of annoyance.  


Jack gulped and nervously said, “Would you like me to help you?” She blinked in surprise but nodded with a grateful smile. He put down the paper he’d been using and took a few cautious steps towards her, slightly worried that she might change her mind.  


His worries were pointless as she stayed still while he carefully crouched down and scooped her up in his arms bridal style, his eyes never leaving hers, watching to make sure he didn’t accidentally cause her pain or discomfort.  


She weighed less than he expected, what with her large tail, he wondered offhandedly why it didn’t seem to weigh more. When she was situated and he felt confident he could hold her, he stood and began to wade out into the water, keeping her above the waves that continued to crash on the shore.  


Her tail felt smooth under his hands, not growing slippery or slimy as water splashed on her, Jack found himself absentmindedly stroking it with his hand as they moved into deeper water.  


Finally he felt that they were far enough out that she could safely swim away and carefully lowered her into the water. She swam away from him quickly but then circled back and emerged in front of him so that their eyes were level. Her smile was grateful and she opened her mouth but all that came out were wet, sloshing sounds that he couldn’t understand.  


His confusion must have shown on his face, as she frowned realizing he didn’t know what she was saying. She sighed and gave him a dazzling smile before turning to swim away. “Wait!” He said, grabbing her arm. She turned back and cocked her head a little, raising an eyebrow at him; clearly the language barrier was only one way.  


“Uh, um, my name is Jack. Jack Pattillo.” He held out his hand and she chuckled a little, shaking it. “I suppose if you try to tell me your name I won’t understand?” She shook her head, looking a bit disappointed. “It’s okay, I’ll learn it someday. For now, I at least know you’re the one I helped.” She smiled and nodded, giving a small wave before swimming away. Jack watched her go until he could no longer and returned to the beach to continue taking inventory.  
~  


Caiti had snuck away from the other mermaids when the men split up, choosing to follow the human with the large amount of hair on his chin. He went around the side of the island where a large pile of items of varying types was. As he set about counting them she floated on the surface, watching him work.  


Hours passed when suddenly an oddly large wave swept under her and carried her to the beach, crashing on top of her and throwing her on the sand. She coughed and spit water, trying to clear her lungs.  


It took her a bit to regain her breath but eventually she did, looking up and finding herself looking him in the eyes. Her own widened and she felt her face heat up from embarrassment. He realized she was watching him. She smiled nervously and tried to push back into the water, but another large wave carried her back to the beach. Again and again she tried, huffing in frustration as the same thing occurred over and over.  


Out of nowhere she heard his voice, it was deep and calm, like that of a whale. She didn’t even register what’d he’d said for a moment until she understood his offer of help. She gave a small embarrassed smile but nodded.  


He put down his work and started towards her slowly, crouching down and lifting her up in his arms. They looked each other in the eyes; she could see worry and nervousness in his big brown ones.  


He began to carry her into the surf carefully; conscious about keeping her above the violent waves that had persistently knocked her back. As they moved out she felt his fingers tracing circles on her tail, she doubted he realized he was doing it but it felt nice so she let him continue.  


Eventually they got pretty deep and he lowered her gently into the water. She swam away carefully to keep from hitting him with her tail but swam back to thank him, emerging from the water in front of him.  


She smiled and said “Thank you for helping me. It would have been a while before someone else could.” She expected him to smile but instead he looked confused. She remembered what Lindsay had told them, humans didn’t understand ocean speak. And she couldn’t very well sing to him. She frowned at that but then sighed and decided to just give him the most grateful smile she could. Then she started away but froze when his hand clamped on her arm with a cry of “Wait!”  


She turned back and looked at him expectantly and a little amused. “Uh, um, my name is Jack. Jack Pattillo.” He held out his hand and she chuckled a little, shaking it. “I suppose if you try to tell me your name I won’t understand?” She shook her head, looking a bit disappointed. “It’s okay, I’ll learn it someday. For now, I at least know you’re the one I helped.” She smiled and nodded, liking that he seemed as interested in her as she was with him.  


She swam away to tell Meg what had happened, that the human she liked, seemed to like her to. For the rest of the day, Caiti’s thoughts stayed on Jack Pattillo.  
~  


Night soon fell and Caiti was going for her evening swim when she saw a light on the beach. It was strange as by this time, the humans were usually back on their ship. She surfaced to investigate and saw Jack walking back and forth on the beach, seemingly drawing on the sand with a large stick.  


She watched him for a while until he threw the stick down and sat down against a large boulder. He laid his head back and crossed his hands over his stomach. She cocked her head realizing he was trying to go to sleep, something she found odd since he had returned to the ship every night without issue. Did the others leave already?  


He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable against the rock. She felt bad for him, assuming the others had gone back while he had stayed to keep working. She moved slightly in towards the beach and decided to try singing him a lullaby.

_Goodnight sky bird._  
 _And cloudy being._  
 _There’ll be no trampled sun._

_No symphony._  
 _The night skies bound and glow_  
 _with thee._

She knew the words didn’t exactly make sense, but it was an old lullaby that her mother had sang to her when she was a baby in their own language, which she had heard from a woman on a cruise with her husband and child back near her home island.

The intent was still the same and had the same result; as she repeated the lullaby over and over his stirring stopped and he relaxed. She stopped after she decided he was surely asleep and was correct. His breathing was even and calm and he slept soundly. 

She smiled fondly and carefully pulled herself onto the beach near some rocks so that she would have an easy way back. Once she was far enough from the tide she grabbed a piece of driftwood and wrote her name in the sand where he would see it in the morning. 

Satisfied, she moved back into the water and started her swim home, a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Caiti sings is called Vale Decim (Epilogue) by Halia Meguid. 
> 
> Link http://haliameguid.tumblr.com/post/5455305815/doctor-who-covers-masterlist


End file.
